Magical Academy: The Magic School
by xXNeonPurpleMoonXx
Summary: Amu gets sent to Magical Academy, a boarding school for people with magical powers. What happens on her first year there? What are the teachers hiding from their students? Why is the Academy in the middle of a mysterious forest? PLEASE, R&R!
1. Drama Class

I've been getting lots of ideas lately, so I thought, why not do this one?

Disclaimer: Of course, I own _nothing_.

* * *

Leila's POV

"Mom, please, don't do this. You know I can hide it well!" I exclaimed, had I not lived until this very day, with no one finding out about my magic? I felt angry tears build up in my eyes.

"Leila, honey, you know that is not the point. It is very important for you to go."

"Yeah, very important, that you didn't go there your self." I replied sarcastically. Her gray eyes hardened. Oh _shit_. I braced myself for what was coming next. I saw a flicker of pain in her eyes, but was rapidly replaced by determination.

"You're going. Even if I have to drag you by your hair to get you there." I flinched at the picture. I did _not_ want my precious hair to be pulled like that. She smiled at my reaction.

I was not going down without a fight. Or, well, at least a little scene. Who cared if it was totally against my character, right now.

I looked at her coldly, letting my tears escape – very – dramatically, I turned around and practically ran up the stair case, my long black hair flying behind me. I went into my room and slammed the door. _Hard. _I smirked. I didn't sign up and waste all of my summer break in drama class for nothing. Acting childish somehow made me feel better.

"I couldn't do anything else anyway." I muttered a stupid excuse.

I walked across my room and opened my balcony door. I took a few steps and got a hold of the beautiful black railing. I put my elbows on the railing and put my chin in my cupped hands. I looked up at the star filled night sky. God. It _is_ affecting me. Just like mom said it would. I sighed. I stood there for a while, just thinking. I took one last look at the sky and the full moon before going inside.

* * *

Amu's POV

"Mama?" I asked my eyes wide with shock.

"I'm sorry Amu. But, like I told you, it's important for you to go."

"So, are you telling me I have to go to some Magic Academy? To 'train and discover' my 'powers'?" I looked at the photo of the academy that was in my hand, again. The academy was _huge_. It was supposedly a very good school to go to. It looked like a gigantic castle. And it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. I gulped. "So, when am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Where's papa?" I asked, I wanted to see his reaction. "Do you think he'll let me, mama?"

"He had to think about it, but I gave him no choice. Amy will be going to that Academy when she's old enough, too." I nodded.

"I'll go pack." Was all I said before I left the room.

* * *

Should I continue? If I should, please, **REVIEW**.


	2. Welcome Prank

Thank you for reviewing and letting me know what you thought! So, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. A thing.

* * *

LPOV

The flight to Japan was long, and boring. Mom had arranged a taxi to come pick me up from the airport and take me to the Academy. Classes officially started tomorrow, so I had all day, today to rest and unpack. I looked for a taxi driver holding a placard with my last name on it. Fortunately, I had started taking Japanese classes about two years ago, so I knew my Japanese last name and what to tell the driver. The ride was long, after about two hours we entered a forest, and the road wasn't really much of a road anymore.

About fifteen minutes later a huge building could be seen, far away. Far, _far_ away. Even from the distance it looked huge. When we finally got there the taxi parked in a little parking lot by the school, I took my two suitcases and my tote bag. The taxi driver left right away, as if he was scared or something. It was getting dark, the forest surrounding the school looked creepily eery.

I hurried to look for the girls' dorms. After wandering around for a few minutes I found the dorm building. I walked in, the first thing I saw were some girls hanging out on the first floor couches. Some of them turned and looked me up and down and some ignored me. I just rolled my eyes. I looked around to see a dining area, study room and about 4 doors, which I assumed were rooms. Everything was very colorful, but there was mostly pink. I trudged up the stairs, not stopping until I got to the top floor, which was were my room was, sadly. When I got there I looked around the floor, it was small, smaller than the other floors and, it was not colorful. It was dull, black and white. No pretty pinks, blues or greens. There was a hall way to my right and to my left and one straight ahead leading into a study area. I went to my room, at the end of the hallway to my right. My room was also black and white.

I heard an annoyed voice, I poked my head out the door to see a blond with twin tails standing in the hallway. She stomped her foot. "I told them I wanted the whole freaking floor white and yellow! Not white and black!" She shrieked.

"So, this was your fault?" A short girl came out of a room, she was also blond hair. She glared daggers at the tall blond.

"Rima, I don't have the time!" She took out a cell phone and started dialing while walking towards her room.

"Stupid spoiled brat." Rima muttered.

"Who was that?" I asked, stepping out of my room.

"Hoshina Utau, the biggest, spoiled girl you'll ever know." She glared at the room Utau had gone in, and stormed towards her room.

* * *

APOV

"Whoa." I had to crane my neck to see the whole Academy. The building it self was huge, I didn't even want to think about walking all round the campus. The forest surrounding the campus was dark creepy. I looked for the dorms, quickly. I found it, bright light shinning out of all the windows except the ones from the top floor. Where my room was. I looked around, everything inside was colorful. I hurried up the stairs, thinking about getting a good sleep. I couldn't sleep last night because, I was too worried, thinking about today. When I got to the top floor I could see nothing, just darkness. I looked for a light switch, there had to be one somewhere. I walked further in, still looking for the switch. As I took another step, a felt something wrap around my right ankle.

"Eek!" A squeak left my mouth as I fell, face first. The thing around my ankle was cold and slimy, I felt it pull me towards where ever it was. "Ah!" I screamed. I pulled my leg away, trying to get out of the slimy thing's grasp. I felt my whole body heat up, I heard a quiet scream. Suddenly, the lights were turned on, revealing a sapphire haired boy and three girls. The boy was smirking, "Well, I think our work here is done. One down, the rest of the 7th grade to go." He left a green haired girl trailing behind, not before sending me a glare.

"Hey, Ikuto, make sure what ever prank is chose for me, isn't as lame as this one!" A short, blond haired girl exclaimed after the boy.

"Are you okay?" A black haired girl asked me, I just nodded. Her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue. I looked for any scars or anything like that on my ankle but found none, just slightly flushed skin.

"I know, I love that shade too, now." The short blond girl whispered. "My name's Mashiro Rima and this is,"

"Bleu Leila."

"I'm-"

"We know, Hinamori Amu, I, uh, got a list of names of my future floor mates." She said.

"What the heck did they try to do?"

"Prank you. Sadly, all of their pranks completely suck. They'll need to improve _a lot_. Every year, the newbies get pranked, a 'welcome prank' is what they call it, by chosen 'sempais'. Like they deserve to even be called that."

"So, did any of you two get pranked yet?"

"Nope. You're the first. That I know of, right now." I sweat dropped. Great. "They usually wait to get to know you a bit."

"How do you know all of this, Rima?" Leila asked.

"A cousin of mine. She told me all about it."

"Glad that's over with, then. It wasn't that bad. They used magic, didn't they?"

"Yeah, most likely. I wonder, who's next?"

* * *

Who should be next? I'm using all the Shugo Chara! cast on this, so, who should be next? What prank will the do? Any ideas? Suggestions? I need at least 3-4 reviews to continue_, PLEASE_ **_REVIEW!  
_**


End file.
